ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sgt. Rawlins
How Maj. Cabot joined the Tourney During the American Civil War, Colonel Robert Shaw is injured in the Battle of Antietam and sent home to Boston on medical leave. He visits his family there, where he meets the abolitionist Frederick Douglass, a former slave. Shaw is offered a promotion to the rank of Colonel to command the first all-black regiment in the Union Army, the 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry. He accepts and asks his childhood friend, Major Cabot Forbes, to serve as his second in command. Their first volunteer is another friend, Thomas Searles, a bookish African American. Other recruits soon follow, including Sgt. Rawlins, timid freeman Jupiter, and Pvt. Trip, an escaped slave who does not trust Shaw. Trip instantly clashes with Searles and Rawlins must keep the peace. Classic Mode Ending Movie Ryuga moved to finish Rawlins off, but stopped himself. The sergeant looked at the blood on the ground. "This is the end of the Lone Celestial Wolf Star, it seems..." Ryuga then dropped to his knees. "That blood, wasn't it Tommy Searles?" John asked. Thomas Searles and Jupiter Sharts came in. "Sarge!" they cried, then the three 54th men cried on each others arms. The sergeant looked at the blood, "I'm so relieved your not heard, man." "Sarge, I" Thomas started, but Ryuga said, "That's my blood. I just wanted to atone for the sins I committed for Ken-Oh." the Taizan master opened his shirt and showed claw marks on his chest. "This is the best I can offer for a rival... and a friend... May the true saviour... not be Ken-Oh...!" then Ryuga fell on his back and died. As the men of the 54th prepared to depart, Rawlins had one last look at the lifeless Ryuga, "Brother, you're right. The massa is the one who will save Earth from Ken-Oh." and smiled. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Practices rifle aiming. After the announcer calls his name Rawlins walks to the camera and salutes saying "You're wish is my command.". Special Attacks Enfield Pattern 1853 (Neutral) Rawlins takes out his Enfield rifle and shoots it at his opponent. Shovel Fore (Side) Rawlins moves forward while golf-like swinging his shovel three times. Grave Arc (Up) Rawlins jumps up and does an arching kick. Tombstone Quake (Down) Rawlins raises his shovel and smashes it into the gorund causing a shockwave around himself that stuns opponents. 54th Assistance (Hyper Smash) Three 54th Massachusetts soldiers come as Rawlins says "Time to payback the brothers!" The men fight with pistols and rifles. 20 seconds later, the men leave. It will also end if the men are killed. Grave Shot (Final Smash) Rawlins swings his shovel to the right. If he connects, the sergeant says "Good night!" then smashes his shovel 5 times against the opponent then shoots him/her with his rifle sending the prey flying. Victory Animations #Rawlins buries his opponent in a grave and says "May god have mercy on your soul.". #*Rawlins buries his opponent in a grave and says "Sleep with your mother well now.". (Ryuga victories only) #*Rawlins buries his opponent in a grave and says "I think we oughta put you someplace where you cannot harm anyone...". (Solomon Grundy victories only) #*Rawlins buries his opponent in a grave and says "Mrs. Williams, you found yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time.". (Nina victories only) #Rawlins shoots his rifle then rests his shovel on his shoulder saying "You watch you call a n*****.". #*Rawlins shoots his rifle then rests his shovel on his shoulder saying "Now do you apologize, Trip?". (Pvt. Trip victories only) #*Rawlins shoots his rifle then rests his shovel on his shoulder saying "Dear Gabi, you can't win if you don't dodge a bullet.". (Gabi victories only) #Rawlins flies the 54th flag and says "Let's hear it for the Union!" then his two 54th escorts cheer. #*Rawlins flies the 54th flag and says "When you ask someone to a party, you don't pick on someone until they give!" then his two 54th escorts cheer. (Pinky D.D. victories only) On-Screen Appearance Rawlins runs out and takes out a shovel saying "Time to ante up and kick in like men!". Special Quotes *You wolves need to be back in the woods. (When fighting Ryuga) *You need to control your temper. (When fighting Pvt. Trip) *You should just keep quiet. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Shall we get started? (When fighting Col. Robert) *Then defend yourself if you wanna survive! (When fighting Pyrrha) *The weather eventually cleared and a few lives were spared. (When fighting Min) *Now then, could you show me how it's done? (When fighting Mary-Kate & Ashley) *Put those animals on display. (When fighting Peg) *That won't happen. (When fighting Mindy) *I guess she is calling about freedom. (When fighting Beth) *I never fail to the massa! (When fighting Ganryu) *Madam, I haven't been in the army for a long time. (When fighting Gabi) *Finally, we can relax! (When fighting Pinky D.D.) *Who would want to marry you off??? (When fighting Solomon Grundy) *Me, I would like a nice family to raise. (When fighting Jin) *Real battle is beginning! (When fighting Wonder Red) *Now I might think you'd be unfit for duty. (When fighting Nina) *I always wanted to face man like a Mishima. (When fighting Kazuya) *John Rawlins, Sergeant Major for the 54th Massachusetts. (When fighting Jennifer) *My supervisor will remind me how much graves I filled. (When fighting Barney D.) *Child, I don't use Soul Edge. (When fighting Sophitia) *No, they must be abandoning the ranch for good. (When fighting R. Biggle) *Could you hold still? My strategy may sting... (When fighting Doc McStuffins) *Or it could be the calls of your old victims. (When fighting Devil Jin) *F is for foe, as I don't want to be. U is for umbrella, when it rains you hold it. N is for night, for I strike like a snake during those times. (When fighting Plankton) *Anticipation of death, Astaroth, is worse than death itself. (When fighting Astaroth) *Thinking I'm exhausted? (When fighting Bot) *Hang on, girl! (When fighting Stephanie) *I felt bad about digging graves, but I felt happier with the rifle in my hand. (When fighting Sportacus) *No, I'd just be given away. (When fighting Margo) *I warned you, corpses can be dirty. (When fighting Edith) *Ain't no time for sleepin' in anyhow! (When fighting Anna) Trivia *Although "Sgt. Rawlins" is his ingame name, the announcer says "Rawlins!" when he is selected. *Sgt. John Rawlins and Lucuis Fox have the same voice actor for English and Japanese. *Thomas Searles makes a cameo appearance in Sgt. Rawlins' Classic Mode ending in the first game; however, he will become a fully playable character in the sequel. *Sgt. John Rawlins' default rival is the Star of the Lone Celestial Wolf, and that's Ryuga. His second rival is Heihachi Mishima's father, and that's Jinpachi Mishima. Category:Glory characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Good Aligned Characters